Enishi Adelaida Momoko
__TOC__ Appearance This is a short, thin woman with the looks of a soldier. Harsh face, soft features, demanding eyes and a very, very short cut hair style. However, her skin is mostly completely clear of scratches, only a few small scars having made their way onto her face, mostly unmarred from the years of combat obvious in her eyes and stance. Her features are cute and she has a very shapely figure. Her clothing choice is typically very utilitarian after her mercenary work. A black t-shirt and some tough pants along with boots. Utilitarian and militaristic. On her hands are fingerless biker gloves just in case. Background Momoko is a travelling mercenary, taught by her gypsy parents in the ways of magic, in a very specific type of magic called Structural Grasp. It's an odd little branch of magic, made mostly from the gypsy's need to recreate practical objects in the field. The magic itself however requires that one touch the object in question and so there was at least one or two smiths per group and her father was one. She was taught smithing and combat in all forms, despite being a girl, because it was what Momoko wanted. Momoko was never a girly girl, she liked being in the field, the wild, crafting and fixing. She liked that her magic let her do that easier. It was a good life and she took to it like a bee on honey. However, after time, as always happens, Momoko wanted to go off on her own. It was also a right of passage for a gypsy, so off she went, into the yonder to make her fortune. She lived mostly on the land, though she picked up work by helping smiths, fixing things, sometimes even mercenary work. She never discriminated. Learning and the challenge was important to her. And that's what she has been doing for ten years. now she's an adult, twenty eight to be exact and she's getting bored. She's thinking about settling down soon, but still likes to have some freedom. Abilities Structural Grasp: A style of magic that focuses on understanding the inner workings of inanimate objects made of physical materials that serve a specific purpose. Structural Grasp allows a person to make an exact copy of any physical item with a purpose from nothing, understand why something is broken or where something is weak, know what something is made from and instantly learn how to reproduce the item with their own hands. However, the copies created through Projection are temporary and slowly fade away. They are also not the item themselves and are only as strong as the creator's ability with magic. However, for as long as they remain in existence, they are as real as anything else. *'Analysis': A user of Structural Grasp can touch any inanimate object, no matter how complex, as long as it is not run by magic, and understand what made it, what is breaking it, if anything, where it is most weak and what it is made of. They also immediately understand the process to make one, but they may not understand the underlying processes. Touching a blade tells you how to make one, but doesn't tell you how to be a smith. You would need to learn that ability on your own. *'Projection': Allows a user to create a copy of any physical object he has seen or touched before. This copy is not permanent and eventually dissipates, but while it exists can harm others and affect the world in every way the original can. Note that this ability can't create unique weapons or items with powers. It can create copies, but the powers and uniqueness are not inherent in the copies. Bonus Content Themesong: